


Nothing could make me love you less

by fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Andy Hurley, Vampires, Vegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block/pseuds/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block
Summary: Just some fluff about Andy being vegan and how that applies to him being a vampire and also how everyone helps him out.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Nothing could make me love you less

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something that I've written and I'm pretty nervous so sorry if it isn't the best. I kind of want to write more in this AU so if that something you want let me know.

Andy had been vegan since he was a teenager, and shifting into a vampire wasn't going to break that.

Something that not everyone might be conscious about is, that coconut water is sometimes used as a substitute for blood plasma, so that is what Andy drank. The coconut water kept him satisfied, which is good because he would never want to have to end up harming someone. Notably his best friends Pete and Patrick, or his boyfriend Joe.

It was tough trying to endure being a vampire while also being on tour in a well-known band although, he made it work, he just had to remain extremely cautious. Having such supportive people surrounding him undoubtedly helped as well, everyone had something that they would assist him with. Patrick would help him by getting the sunscreen because he was simply quite pale naturally and likewise had to use it as well. Pete would support him by getting the coconut water for him. And Joe would accommodate him by getting anything extra he might happen to need, and being there for emotional support like the considerate boyfriend he was.

No one outside of the band other than his immediate relatives and a few of his close friends knew that Andy was a vampire, which was probably for the best. When he initially told Joe what had occurred to him, and what he had become, he was nervous that Joe was going to leave him, instead he sat him down and assured him that nothing would ever make him love him less especially something like this that he couldn't control. Pete and Patrick were just as quick to accept it which was good, he couldn't imagine what life would be like without them. Without Pete's sense of humor and each of the insane antics that he got up to. What it would be like without Patrick's compassion and the way he constantly knew how to cheer him up. He undoubtedly couldn't envision what life would be like without Joe.

Joe was always there for Andy, even before they began dating, and now that they were dating that only intensified more. Joe was great at everything anyone would desire from a boyfriend, he was always there when Andy needed to vent to him, he was an excellent kisser and he was an amazing cuddler. Andy and Joe loved to cuddle, some days while they were traveling for a while on the bus, or if Pete and Patrick had interviews that day though they didn't, they would just go to one of their bunks and lie together for hours. In fact, they were cuddling right now while Andy reminisced about all of this, and neither of them would stop holding on to each other, stop loving each other, for the world.


End file.
